Wesley Gibson
Wesley Gibson is the main protagonist and anti-hero of 2008 film Wanted. He starts out as another cubicle drone until his life is changed in the plot of the narrative Wanted. He was portrayed by James McAvoy, who also plays Young Charles Xavier in X-Men (film series), Gnomeo in Gnomeo and Juliet, Arthur Claus in Arthur Christmas, and Bill Denbrough in It: Chapter Two. In the video game, Wanted: Weapons of Fate, he is voiced by Jimmi Simpson. Biography Live-Action film Wesley is brought into the world of assassins by the Fox who informs him that his father had been a member and was murdered by Cross. A confrontation with Cross knocks Wesley unconscious, later awakening to discover information from Sloan. His "panic attacks" are really signs of a superhuman agility and, like in the comic, he is trained to become an assassin using his talent. He is also shown the Loom of Fate which produces the names of assassination targets via errors in the weaving errors of the fabric. Only Sloan can translate the names. He is a bit more hesitant to kill until he is directed by Sloan to avenge his father by killing Cross. Sloan then tells Fox to kill Wesley after allegedly reading his name in the Loom of Fate. En route via train to the founding place of the Fraternity, Wesley fights Cross who saves Wesley from falling to his death when Fox crashes a car into the train, causing it to derail. Wesley fatally wounds Cross who is revealed to be Wesley's father, confirmed by Fox who tries to kill Wesley. Wesley escapes her and is saved by the bullet-maker Pekwarksy. Pekwarsky reveals that Sloan had begun making up new targets after discovering his own name in the Loom of Fate. Cross had rebelled and acted out to kill any assassin within range to protect his son and give him the chance to live a violence-free life. However, Wesley becomes determined to kill Sloan and goes to the Fraternity headquarters, killing every assassin within range. When exposed, Sloan relates that he acted to protect his fellow assassins from being killed when their names came up in the Loom of Fate. Fox, being a devout follower of the Loom, kills every other assassin, including herself, aside from Wesley and Sloan. Wesley preceds to destroy the Loom of Fate but Sloan escapes. Later, he encounters Sloan targeting him and Wesley kills the Fraternity head with a long-range bullet. Similar to the end of the comic, he recounts his various accomplishments and then addresses the viewer to question what they had done lately. Weapons of Fate TBA Gallery Wesley.png ComicBookWesleyGibsonAsKillerII.jpg|Wesley Gibson in the Comic Book series with his "Killer" costume Trivia *The film adaption of Wesley greatly contrasts on his behavior as a killer, as in the comic, he kills random people who have wronged him, and rapes a celebrity that goes unnoticed. Category:Successful Category:Heroic Assassins Category:Vengeful Category:In Love Category:Betrayed Category:Victims Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Male Category:Anti Hero Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Determinators Category:Fighter Category:Sympathetic Category:Grey Zone Category:Successors Category:Movie Heroes Category:Narrators Category:One-Man Army Category:Pessimists Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Self-Aware Category:Strong-Willed Category:Suicidal Category:Tragic Category:Wealthy Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Vigilante Category:Adaptational Heroism